


Cor Leonis

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, Draco Malfoy - character, EWE, F/M, Fluff, Gifts, Hermione Granger - character, Romance, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>If you asked me to, I'd pull the stars down from the sky to make a necklace for you. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cor Leonis

**Author's Note:**

> Cor Leonis is also known as _alpha Leonis_ or Regulus, the brightest star in the constellation of Leo, and one of the brightest stars visible in Earth's sky.  
>  **Prompt chosen:** "For small creatures such as we, the vastness is bearable only through love."

Hermione set her brush down on her dressing table and looked into the mirror as Draco approached her. From a black velvet bag, modest and unassuming, only the width of his palm, he drew a necklace of serpentine chain. The platinum gleamed in the soft candlelight, reflecting gold and silver against her skin as he draped the chain around her neck.. Hermione held up her hair with one hand while he fastened the clasp, the other touching the discreet sapphire that dangled from the center of a spiral pendant. "What's this?" she asked, tipping her head back to meet his eyes.

Draco settled his hands on her shoulders and bent to kiss her forehead. "Keeping a promise." He moved to lean against the dressing table and went through the collection of cut-glass bottles lined up at the base of the paneled mirror. He opened one, sniffed, and recapped it with a shake of his head. "Just a little something I promised you when we first started seeing each other."

Hermione picked out a bottle in a deep shade of pink and handed it to him. Draco tested the scent, antique rose and ambergris, and nodded in approval. He tipped a bit of the thin oil onto his fingers and stroked the narrow space between her collarbones, just above the necklace. Hermione tilted her head and pointed to the hollow beneath her ear. Draco followed her silent directions and painted her skin with the perfume. "What promise?" she asked as she held her arms up so he could apply the scent to her wrists and the sensitive curves of her inner elbows.

He smiled and caught her hand, pulling it up to press a kiss to the heel of her thumb. "I promised that when we were married, I'd give you the heavens. If you asked me to, I'd pull the stars down from the sky to make a necklace for you. You laughed at me for being so confident that soon, then you told me I'd have to start with--"

"Cor Leonis," she finished with a brilliant smile. "The heart of the lion." She touched the sapphire, her eyes shimmering, and rose to wrap her arms around his neck. "And it's even a blue star, Mister Malfoy. Excellent research skills."

"I know what gets you going," he said with a laugh. He tugged her against his chest and gave her a long and lingering kiss, the point of his tongue tracing the bow of her lips. "Happy anniversary, Madame Malfoy. Thousands of stars to go."


End file.
